


Not the End of the World

by Miss_Dyana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Missing Scene, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Relationship, Scott is a Good Friend, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Dyana/pseuds/Miss_Dyana
Summary: “Training isn’t going well,” she admitted. “How did it go for you? I heard that werewolves struggle with control.”“Yeah, emotions like anger in particular become a lot more powerful, but the worst part’s the full moon.”“You’re normal on a full moon.”“More or less now, I guess, but… It wasn’t always like that. My first full moons were pretty intense. I’m sure Stiles would have a lot to say about it.”“Like what?”Kira is struggling with controlling her powers, so Scott tells her about how things went for him.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Kira Yukimura, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Not the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Set between seasons 3 & 4, Scott and Kira aren't together yet.

Scott had been awkwardly sitting on a stool near Kira’s bed, waiting for her to come back from training so they could start working on a history report her dad had them working on, when she finally arrived. Or, more accurately, when she barged through the door with a frustrated cry and let herself fall face first on her bed to scream into one of her pillows.

For a moment, he just sat there, unsure of what to do. Clearly, she hadn’t noticed he was there. Should he just— leave? Pretend he hadn’t been there at all? Knowing her, he was sure she’d be very embarrassed once she realized what had just happened. He was just in the process of grabbing his bag from the floor to make as quiet an exit as he could when she turned her head in his direction, and he froze like a deer caught in headlights.

“Um,” he said while she simply stared at him, eyes wide, “your dad let me in. For the history report. Is everything alright?”

At this point, she gave up on any hope that he was just some hallucination, and she let out a defeated groan.

“Training isn’t going well,” she admitted. “My mom is— Don’t tell her I said that, but she’s  _ old.  _ I don’t think she remembers what it’s like to be new at this.”

Her mom was harsh, demanding, and when Kira pleaded for a break, she only told her that she pushed her that much because she knew she could handle it.

Kira wished she had that sort of confidence in herself.

That wasn’t all of it, though. Her parents had gotten into a few arguments recently about how tired she was, her dad saying that she should cut down on the training, and her mom insisting she didn’t, because it was imperative for her to be in complete control as soon as possible. She guessed her mom had a point, as she always did, but again— This was  _ so much  _ power.

“How did it go for you?” she asked Scott, who had been looking at her, sympathy shining in these lovely brown eyes of his. “I heard that werewolves struggle with control.”

“Yeah, emotions like anger in particular become a lot more powerful,” he explained, his tone turning pedagogical, like her dad’s when he was teaching a class, “but the worst part’s the full moon.”

“You’re normal on a full moon,” she said.

He shrugged.

“More or less now, I guess, but…” He grimaced. “It wasn’t always like that. My first full moons were pretty intense. I’m sure Stiles would have a  _ lot _ to say about it.”

“Like what?”

Scott sighed.

“I guess he’d tell you about how I attacked him, for one.”

He glanced at her face to see how she reacted to that, but she remained neutral, which made him feel somewhat relieved, at least.

She didn’t tell him that it was because, having spent some time with Stiles, she felt, and she knew she wouldn’t be the only one, that he was very,  _ very _ attackable, at times, full moon or not. He wouldn’t want to hear that about his best friend, and to be fair, she didn’t think that Stiles being annoying every once in a while meant he deserved to be attacked. Still, she was pretty sure there was a good reason Isaac didn’t want to be around him on full moons.

“And then he cuffed me to the heater in my room,” Scott added, humor piercing through his tone.

“Wow.”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” he grinned. “I broke it very easily, though. He didn’t really have an idea of what werewolf strength was like then.”

She frowned.

“He’s better at it now, right? He’s the one who’s in charge of Malia.”

“He is, but don’t worry. I’ll supervise their first full moons from afar,” he said, and he smiled, and his smile was absolutely charming, and Kira smiled back, because  _ of course  _ he would.

“Is that it? These are some pretty tame anecdotes.”

“I tried to attack Allison and Jackson,” he said, tilting his head as he tried to bring back the memories. His first full moons were mostly vague and fuzzy in his minds, just a few events distinguishing themselves from the rest. “I thought they were making out in the car, and I got jealous, and… I don’t know, I guess I thought that was the most reasonable thing to do?”

Kira watched him carefully. He’d talked about Allison naturally, which he hadn’t done since her death, but she feared the moment when it would hit him.

Allison wasn’t there anymore.

“We weren’t even together back then,” he said, shaking his head, before falling silent for a while.

“Scott?”

“Sorry. It’s just— Now, it feels like we wasted a lot of time.”

He wasn’t in love with Allison anymore, when she’d died. He was in the process of moving on, and so was she, but he still cared about her. Enormously. Even if they were never to get back together, he’d thought that she would always be here, in his life. She’d be a friend he could count on at all times, and she would see the same thing in him.

They thought they had all the time in the world. As it turned out, she didn’t.

“I made a light bulb blow up,” Kira blurted out, before he got too caught up in thoughts that she couldn’t imagine were pleasant. “Actually, I made a  _ lot  _ of light bulbs blow up. That’s why I was late. It took a while to clean it up.”

Scott blinked while he listened to her, and eventually let out a chuckle when she finished her story.

“I think ever since she found out, my mom’s been terrified of me punching a hole in a wall or something,” he said. “You should see how she watches me when I get angry.”

“Well, is she right to worry about it?”

“I  _ have _ punched a hole in the wall,” he admitted, grinning widely. “Stiles and his dad helped me fix it before she came home. She got fresh paint on her coat when she leaned against it, but we  _ also  _ cleaned that up before she realized.”

Kira let out a genuine laugh. Oh, she could picture the scene perfectly, with the three of them carefully watching Melissa’s every move to make she never found out, all having faced supernatural beings before, yet all terrified of this human woman.

This was the type of energy she aspired to have.

“Anything else that’s interesting that happened on a full moon?”

She liked hearing stories about how everything had started. Sometimes, she felt somewhat distant from her friends, as she had not been through the experiences they’d shared, and that made her feel closer to them. She’d heard all about the  _ kanima _ , which had absolutely  _ fascinated  _ her, but she was sure there was  _ so much more _ she had yet to discover.

“So, I don’t  _ actually  _ remember this one,” Scott said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, “and I’ve heard the, um, other person involved, deny that it had happened, but I— I guess it did.”

Kira waited in silence for him to expand on that. His tone was solemn and deep, and she worried she had pushed things a little too far.

“I made out with Lydia.”

She couldn’t help it. She laughed.

“With  _ Lydia? Really?” _

Scott did his best to glare at her, but he didn’t manage to completely hide the smile that was trying to form on his lips.

“That’s what I heard.”

“I guess that explains the part where Stiles chained you to the heater…”

“He wasn’t too happy about it.”

“And you don’t remember it.”

“Not at all.”

Kira laughed again and finally rolled onto her back. Scott followed her movement, watching as her shoulders relaxed and tension left her body.

“Can I ask you how you managed to control it in the end? It just doesn’t feel like I’m making any progress at the moment.”

“Werewolves have to find an anchor,” he replied, “but it’s probably different for you. We just need to control ourselves. You actually need to— use your power to do things. It must be quite different.”

“An anchor,” she repeated thoughtfully.

Almost without meaning to, she turned her head to look at him, then immediately pushed herself up, presenting him her back, and Scott blinked, confused. What had just happened?

“History report!” she said, voice unusually high-pitched. “We should get to the history report!”

“Sure, but is—”

“Yup! Yup, everything’s fine. Great. Dandy.”

Scott looked at her a little longer, trying to figure things out. He didn’t miss that her heart was beating faster, and he knew, somewhere, that she liked him, just like he liked her. He just didn’t feel ready to push through anything past that yet. He couldn’t tell what had provoked that reaction for her. Finally, he chose to shrug it off.

“You’re holding your book upside down,” he commented matter-of-factly.

Kira’s shoulders slumped and she turned it around slowly. Scott grinned, biting his lower lip as he looked at her, and she shot him an apologetic smile when she looked up.

“Thank you,” she said. “For sharing this with me. It helps to see that I’m not the only one who struggled with that stuff.”

“Any time,” he replied, and he meant it. Whenever she needed him, he’d be there.

He didn’t tell her that he was thankful, too. Back then, when that stuff was first happening to him, he never even imagined that one day he would be able to laugh about it. It had felt like the end of the world, every single event shattering his world a little more. Yet here he was, making light of it. Because, as it turned out, it just wasn’t the end of the world. Some things still hurt, and the Bite had been life altering, but he’d made it through, and he believed she would too.

In a few years, she’d probably be in his spot, sharing her own stories and laughing about it.

And hopefully, he’d be there with her to see it when it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you've enjoyed this! Please leave me a comment to let me know your thoughts, and I will see you in the next one!


End file.
